marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Alternate Costumes
Each character has an alternate costume. It only effects on visual appearance and doesn't alter the gameplay. Also every alternate costume has a history and/or relevance to Marvel and/or Capcom. It has been confirmed that in Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom each character would have a total of 6 cotsumes (not counting DLC) consisting of their alternates from the original MVC3 with the addition of two extra alternates. Existing costumes have been improved/edited to look more like their comic book inspirations. Marvel Wolverine *Brown and yellow suit [Classic Wolverine] *Blue and red suit [Weapon X] *Black and white suit [X-Force] *Green and blue suit [Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems - Evil Wolverine] (UMvC3) *Pale yellow and blue suit, black gloves [Wolverine: Enemy of the State] (UMvC3) Iron Man *Silver armor, yellow light [Mark I Armor] *Blue armor, red light [Stealth Armor] *Red and silver armor [Silver Centurion Armor] *Golden armor, yellow light [Golden Avenger] (UMvC3) * Grey and yellow armor, yellow light [Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems - Evil Iron Man] (UMvC3) *''Iron Patriot'' armor [Dark Avengers' Norman Osborn] (DLC) Hulk * Gray skin and blue pants [Gray Hulk] * Teal skin with pink pants [Marvel vs. Capcom 2 alternate] (MvC3) * Red skin with black pants and nails, glowing yellow eyes http://marvel.wikia.com/Red_Hulk_%28Thaddeus_Ross%29 Red Hulk * Light green skin and bright purple pants [Classic Hulk] (UMvC3) * Blue pants and red veins all over body [Age of X] (UMvC3) * Blue skin with white pants [Captain Universe'' Hulk''] (UMvC3) Deadpool * Yellow and blue suit [Weapon X: Days of Future Now] * Black and white outfit [X-Force] * Inverse black and red suit [Weapon X] * Olive green suit [Death Wish] (UMvC3) * Retro X-Men suit [Deadpool #17] (UMvC3) Captain America *Red suit, large red star on shield [Red Guardian] *Green suit [Marvel vs. Capcom 2 ''alternate] *''Punisher suit [The Punisher after Civil War] *Light blue with original shield [Captain America Comics] (UMvC3) *Light blue with black gloves and boots, new shield pattern [Age of X] (UMvC3) *''Steve Rogers w/old shield'' (DLC) Doctor Doom * Dark blue cloak with gray tunic [Doom 2099] * Black wrinkled cloak and tunic [Old Man Logan] * Red cloak with black tunic and Black armor [Doom 2099 and Dark Reign] * White cloak with light blue tunic [Future Foundation] (UMvC3) * Red cloak and tunic [Death Mask - ''Deadpool Corps] (UMvC3)'' *''Doomwar suit'' (DLC - New Age of Heroes Costume Pack) (UMvC3) Super-Skrull * Orange and gray suit, gray skin [Rl'nnd] *Red and black suit, forest green skin Original *Black and white suit with white eyes [[http://marvel.wikia.com/Kl%27rt_%28Earth-1610%29 Ultimate Super-Skrull]] *''Annihilation suit'' (DLC - Villain Costume Pack) (UMvC3) Thor *Black suit, gold accents, tan skin [Beta Ray Bill] *White and silver suit, gold accents http://marvel.wikia.com/Tarene_%28Earth-616%29 Thor Girl (MvC3) *Blue and white suit, red and hold accents and black hair Original (MvC3) *Light blue suit, gold chain mail, helmet and boots http://marvel.wikia.com/Thor_Vol_1_378 Thor #378 (UMvC3) *Dark blue suit and Cape, gold chain mail and boots, red and white striped wristbands and belt http://marvel.wikia.com/Thor_Odinson_%28Heroes_Reborn%29_%28Earth-616%29 Heroes Reborn (UMvC3) *Dark blue suit, chain mail, and boots, dark red cape, glowing blue chest studs http://marvel.wikia.com/Ultimate_Thor Ultimate Thor (UMvC3) *Red suit, boots, and cape, grey chain mail, yellow Belt, glowing blue chest studs, paler skin [Avengers: Earths Mightiest Heroes Space Suit] (UMvC3) *''Classic Thor'' (DLC) Dormammu *Red armor with gold belt Original *Green and yellow armor with blue head flame [Strange Tales] *Purple and red armor [Classic Dormammu] (MvC3) *Bright green and orange armor with purple head flame [Sorcerer Supreme] (UMvC3) *Blue with red Belt, gloves, and cape [Black Baron Dormammu; Exiles - New Exiles Annual #1] (UMvC3) *Blue with purple armor, gloves, and boots [Rorkannu - Nextwave] (UMvC3) X-23 *Gold top, gold and black pants [New X-Men] *Violet top, white pants, tan skin [Captain Universe/X-23] *Black and white striped top, black pants http://marvel.wikia.com/X-23_Vol_3_1 X-23 #1 *''X-Men: Evolution suit'' (DLC - Femme Fatale Costume Pack) (UMvC3) Spider-Man *Black suit with white eyes and markings [Symbiote suit] *Red suit with yellow eyes and markings [Iron Spider armor] *Black suit with glowing green eyes and markings [Big Time s''tealth suit] *Black suit witth glowing yellow eyes and markings [''New Spider-Armor suit] (UMvC3) *White suit with black eyes and markings [Future Foundation suit] (UMvC3) Magneto *Purple and red reversed suit [Mutant X] *Red and black suit http://marvel.wikia.com/Erik_Lensherr_%28Earth-1610%29 Ultimate Magneto *Cyan and black suit and red cape [Yipes' MVC2's Mag-F***in'-Neto] *White suit and cape [Age of X] (UMvC3) *Black and Purple suit [X-Men: Eve of Destruction] (UMvC3) M.O.D.O.K. *Silver body [Tales of Suspense] *Orange body with red arms and legs, red lips and mascara [M.O.D.A.M.] *Gray skin and red eyes http://marvel.wikia.com/Super-Villain_Team-Up_MODOK%27s_11_Vol_1_1 Super-Villain Team-Up: M.O.D.O.K.'s 11 *''Elvis M.O.D.O.K.'' [Nextwave] (DLC - Villain Costume Pack) (UMvC3) She-Hulk *Watery green hair and skin, black suit with white stripe in center, grey gloves http://marvel.wikia.com/Elizabeth_Ross_%28Earth-1610%29 Ultimate She-Hulk *Red skin with black hair and shoes, purple and black suit with white stripes, grey gloves http://marvel.wikia.com/Elizabeth_Ross_%28Earth-616%29 Red She-Hulk *Red hair, lipstick and Frightful Four ''suit with white gloves and olive green skin [Frightful Four Lyra] *Blue suit with Fantastic 4 logo [''Fantastic Four suit] (UMvC3) *Red hair and lipstick, red suit with short legs and yellow arrow on chest and yellow at the sides, red gloves and shoes with yellow trim [Lyra] (UMvC3) *Gray skin and shoes with purple hair and light blue suit [Gray She-Hulk] (UMvC3) Shuma-Gorath *Pink body with green eye [Marvel Super Heroes debut color] *Blue body with yellow eye Marvel vs. Capcom 2 alternate] *Chrome body with black eye Original Storm *White outfit [X-Men Vol.2] *Red outfit [X-Treme X-Men in Tokyo] (MvC3) *Black outfit with red lined cape http://marvel.wikia.com/X-Treme_X-Men_%28Earth-616%29 X-Treme X-Men (MvC3) *Black leotard and boots with silver trim and bracelets, purple cape and leggings [X-Men: Revolution/X-Men 2000] (UMvC3) *Dark grey outfit with silver trim, with white lightning style trim on cape [Current] (UMvC3) *Blue and yellow leotard, with yellow boots, trim, and hairband, and blue cape and leggings [1990s/Retro X-Men uniform] (UMvC3) *Light blue leotard, boots, hairband, and drapes, with silver trim and leggings http://marvel.wikia.com/X-Men:_To_Serve_and_Protect_Vol_1_3 Mjolnir Storm (UMvC3) *''Retro/Morlock suit'' (DLC - Femme Fatale Costume Pack) (UMvC3) Phoenix *White outfit [Phoenix: Endsong] *Black outfit, boots, and gloves, grey belt, yellow X-Men logo on chest [New X-Men] *Blue outfit, yellow neck [X-Men Vol.2 and X-Men Forever]' ' *Red ouftit with grey gloves and boots, bare neck, and V-shaped facial marking http://marvel.wikia.com/Jean_Grey_%28Earth-295%29 Weapon X (UMvC3) *Red outfit with yellow X around the torso http://marvel.wikia.com/X-Factor_%28Earth-616%29 X-Factor (UMvC3) Taskmaster *Orange cape and shield and dark blue outfit [Classic Taskmaster] *Orange cape and suit with red and black shield [Frightful Four] *Blue cape and suit with blue and white shield http://marvel.wikia.com/Taskmaster_Vol_1 UDON's Taskmaster (MvC3) *Red suit with grey and red shield, black boots [Deadpool color scheme] (UMvC3) *Black top, cape, gloves, and boots, brown legs with White and Yellow shield and face. Shield, cape, gloves and boots have red trim [Black Knight color scheme] (UMvC3) *Light purple cape and shield and Lightblue suit, dark blue face [Mr. Fear color scheme] (UMvC3) Sentinel *Black Sentinel [X-Men: Legacy] *Yellow and Blue Sentinel [Yipes' MvC2's Mango Sentinel] *Red and Purple Sentinel [X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse/1990s Sentinel] *''Classic Sentinel'' (DLC - New Age of Heroes Costume Pack) (UMvC3) Ghost Rider *Gray wrist gauntlets and jeans with blue jacket, gloves and boots [1990s - Daniel Ketch] *Light blue torso, gauntlets, gloves, and boots, Fantastic Four symbol on chest [New Fantastic Four] *Red jacket, gloves, pants, and boots [Robert Blackthorne - Ultimate Ghost Rider] *Blue Jacket, yellow gloves, gauntlets, belt, and boot legs, orange pants and feet [Noble Kale] *White jacket, gloves, pants, and boots [Phantom Rider/1967 Ghost Rider] Hawkeye *Blue and light blue tunic, purple bands, boots, and mask, yellow bow [Tales of Suspense] *Red suit and eyepiece with gray trim, bands, gloves, and boots [Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems - Evil Hawkeye] *Brown mask, boots, gloves, and trim, yellow suit, eyepiece and bands [Heroes Reborn] *Black suit and red trim and armbands [Ultimate Hawkeye] *Grey suit with red mask, bands, boots, gloves, and belt, with yellow Skin [Space Suit in Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes] Doctor Strange *Blue cape and lighter yellow belt, yellow gloves [Vintage Blue Outfit] *Red tunic, gold chest logo, white belt, beige gloves Doctor Strange/Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems'' *Tunic with red top and gray bottom and sleeves, silver logo, gray underneath cape [Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe] *Black tunic, leggings, and cape with dark red chest logo and under cape, blue belt [Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme animated film] *Pale blue tunic with no logo, grey cape and pendant, beige gloves [Doctor Strange 1602] Iron Fist *White jumpsuit and yellow band [Classic a''ppearance''] *Red jumpsuit and yellow band [H'ylthri evil clone color scheme] *Blue jumpsuit, green band and snake tatoo [Steel Serpent color scheme] *Purple jumpsuit and band and snake tatoo [Steel Serpent alternate color scheme] *Black and green jumpsuit, green band and black skin [Power Fist color scheme] Rocket Raccoon Nova Mvc3 spiderman variants.png Mvc3caps.jpg Marvel-vs-capcom-3-fate-of-two-worlds-20110118053952987-000.jpg Skrull-noscale.jpg Deadpool-noscale.jpg ShumaPink.jpg ShumaBlue.jpg ShumaSilver.jpg Mvc3modoks.jpg Doom-noscale.jpg Marvel-vs-capcom-3-X-23-costume-2.jpg Marvel-vs-capcom-3-X-23-costume-3.jpg Marvel-vs-capcom-3-X-23-costume-4.jpg Sentinel--article image.jpg colors10.JPG colors4.JPG colors5.JPG colors6.JPG colors8.JPG Colors2.JPG colors13.JPG colors14.JPG colors16.JPG colors18.JPG colors19.JPG colors21.JPG colors24.JPG colors25.JPG 'Capcom' Ryu *Black outfit with white headband and yellow gloves [Street Fighter IV Color 8] *Red outfit with black headband and black gloves [Street Fighter II alternate] *Blue outfit with yellow headband and yellow gloves [Street Fighter Alpha alternate] *''Street Fighter'' outfit (DLC) Morrigan Aensland *Blonde hair with black and orange outfit [Marvel vs. Capcom 2 alternate] *Dark purple hair with pink outfit [Capcom vs. SNK alternate] *White hair with red and green outfit [Lilith Aensland's inspired color scheme] *Open white button-up shirt, tight red pants [Darkstalkers OVA] (DLC - Femme Fatale Costume Pack) (UMvC3) Chris Redfield *Blue B.S.A.A. uniform [S.T.A.R.S. ''color scheme] *Blonde hair with white ''B.S.A.A. uniform and black pants and tan skin [Leon Kennedy color scheme] *Black and white B.S.A.A. uniform with white hair and pale skin [Resident Evil 5's Safari ''color scheme] *''S.T.A.R.S. uniform (DLC) Dante *Black coat with blonde hair [Trish ''color scheme] *Black coat and gray camoflage pants [''Diesel color scheme] *White coat and dark gray pants with light blue hair and red eyes [Ryu from Breath of Fire color scheme] *Orange coat with dark gray pants and boots, pale green hair [Frightful Four color scheme] (UMvC3) *Blue coat with red inside, black pants and brown boots [Vergil color scheme] (UMvC3) *''Sparda Human Form>Devil Form'' [Devil May Cry 3 alternate unlockable attire] (DLC) Felicia *Blonde hair with tan skin [Darkstalkers 3 alternate] *Black hair with red fur [Variation of Darkstalkers 3 alternate] *Pink hair with black fur 3 alternate Chun-Li *Red outfit with black hair [Street Fighter II alternate] *Black outfit with black boots, black pantyhose, red accents [Street Fighter III Color 12/Street Fighter IV Color 10] *White outfit with white boots, white pantyhose, gray accents *Baby Blue outfit with white pantyhose and baby blue boots [Street Fighter III Color 11] *''Street Fighter Alpha'' outfit (DLC - Femme Fatale Costume Pack) (UMvC3) Trish *Red top and forearm sleeves, dark brown pants, black boots, pale skin and silver hair [Dante ''color scheme] *Light blue top, forearm sleeves and pants, white boots, collar, and belt [''Rainbow Mika (Street Fighter Alpha 3) color scheme] *White outfit, black forearm sleeves and boots, tan skin, silver hair [Devil May Cry 4's Gloria color scheme] (MvC3) *White hair with blue top and forearm sleeves, dark blue pants and belt, brown boots [Vergil ''color scheme] '(UMvC3)' *Brown hair with orange top and pants, brown forearm sleeves, collar and belt, black boots [''DMC Team Orange] (UMvC3) *Black hair with pink top, forearm sleeves and pants, black collar and belt, white boots [Tron Bonne/June ''color scheme] '(UMvC3)' Amaterasu *Dark gray fur with white face, paws and underbelly [''Canine Warrior Gi/''Take'' color scheme] *Dark brown fur with light brown facial markings, paws, and underbelly [Canine Warrior Chu/''Hayabusa'' color scheme] *Pink fur with light pink face, paws, and underbelly, flower mark on back legs [Canine Warrior Jin/''Ume'' color scheme] *Dark green fur [Amaterasu statue] (UMvC3) *Brownish yellow fur with white face, legs, and underbelly [Shiba Inu ''color scheme] (UMvC3) Viewtiful Joe *Blue suit and beard with green eyes and visor [''Captain Blue Jr. color scheme] *Black suit, gloves, boots and beard with purple eyes and scarf [Black Emperor Jet Black color scheme] *White suit and beard with pink eyes [Jet Black color scheme] *Purple suit, eyes, visor, and scarf, dark purple neck, gloves, and boots [Blade Master Alastor color scheme] (UMvC3) *Light blue suit and beard with pink eyes and visor, yellow scarf [Sexy Silvia color scheme] (UMvC3) Tron Bonne *Blonde hair, Red outfit, Red and Brown Gustaff [Roll Caskett color scheme] **Servbot: White body, Black hands and buttons [Data color scheme] *Black and Yellow outfit, Black and Yellow Gustaff [The Misadventures of Tron Bonne Stylish Gustaff color scheme/Marvel vs. Capcom 2 alternate] **Servbot: Salmon body with Gray hands and buttons *White and orange outfit, blue and yellow Gustaff [Servbot color scheme] (MvC3) **Servbot: Green body with orange hands and yellow buttons [Gustaff color scheme] *Grey hair with Red earrings, Light Gray outfit, Army Green and White Gustaff [Tiesel Bonne color scheme] (UMvC3) **Servbot: Gray head and shoulders, Army Green body and Brown buttons *Blue and Yellow outfit, Black hair, with Orange, Black, and White Gustaff [Bon Bonne color scheme] (UMvC3) **Servbot: Beige head and shoulders, Orange body with Yellow buttons, Brown hands *Pink and Gray outfit and Gustaff [Marvel vs. Capcom 2 alternate/Namco X Capcom color scheme] (UMvC3) **Servbot: Orange head, hands and buttons, Black body Albert Wesker *White suit with tan skin [Resident Evil's Umbrella Corporation/Scientists coloration] *Dark red coat and white suit with light brown hair Original *Light blue coat and dark blue suit with white hair and tan skin [Vergil color scheme] (MvC3) *Forest green jacket with tan skin and white hair Original (UMvC3) *Purple jacket and White hair [Sengoku Basara 3's Ishida Mitsunari color scheme] (UMvC3) *White coat and red suit with black hair [Street FIghter's M. Bison color scheme] (UMvC3) *''S.T.A.R.S.'' uniform (DLC - Villain Costume Pack) (UMvC3) Sir Arthur *Blue armor with yellow face shield [Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins color scheme] *Green armor [Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts color scheme] *Gold armor [Ghouls 'n Ghosts color scheme] Nathan Rad Spencer *Red tanktop with brown pants and red hair [Jayne Magdalene color scheme] *Orange tanktop and pants with black hair and boots [Bionic Commando Re-Armed P2 color scheme] *White tanktop with dark green pants [Mercs' Thomas Clarke color scheme] Zero *Blue armor with light brown hair and red gems [Mega Man X color scheme] *Black and yellow armor with dark blue gems [Axl ''color scheme] *Purple and red armor with dark brown hair and dark blue gems ''color scheme Jill Valentine *Red/Black Jumpsuit with Orange hair *Green/Brown Jumpsuit with Blonde hair *Black/Silver Jumpsuit with White hair Crimson Viper *Brown hair, black top, yellow tie, white pants, black gloves [''El Fuerte color scheme] *Yellow hair, yellow/black top, red tie, yellow pants, black gloves [Rufus color scheme] *Black hair, white/blue top, white tie, white pants, white gloves [Abel ''color scheme] *Blond hair, purple/black top, yellow tie, purple pants, black gloves '(UMvC3)' *Auburn hair, red/black top, black tie, blue pants, brown gloves ''[Resident Evil's Claire Redfield color scheme] (UMvC3) *''S.I.N. outfit'' (DLC - Villain Costume Pack) (UMvC3) Mike Haggar *Tan skin, black shoes and camoflage pants [Soldier Haggar] *Pale skin, black Belt, pants, shoes and hair [Formal Haggar] *Pale skin, grey hair and belt, tan pants [Old Haggar] *Red pants, black shoes [Young Haggar] (UMvC3) *Tan skin, black shoes and leopard skin pants [Kraven the Hunter color scheme] (UMvC3) Akuma *Purple outfit and black beads with orange hair and gray skin *Dark green outfit and black beads with yellow hair *Black outfit and dark brown beads with gray hair and dark gray skin [Shin Akuma/Oni ''color scheme] *Dark red outfit with purple-grey hair, beads, gloves, and sandals, lighter skin '(UMvC3)' *Vibrant purple outfit, fiery red hair with grey streaks, tan skin [''Street Fighter III] (UMvC3) *Cyber-Akuma [Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter] (DLC - New Age of Heroes Costume Pack) (UMvC3) Hsien-Ko *Red and black outfit with white skin and black Hair [Darkstalkers 3 alternate] *Yellow and blue outfit [Darkstalkers 3 alternate] *Blue and black outfit Original Strider Hiryu *Black outfit and hair, brown boots, grey chest symbol [Black Daredevil/Ninja color scheme] *Light blue outfit with dark blue scarf, red abdomen sash, blonde hair, yellow armbads [Kenji color scheme] *White outfit with brown abdomen sash and chest symbol [Strider Hien color scheme] *Tan outfit with black hair, scarf, chest symbol, abdomen sash, armbands and boots [Ibuki color scheme] *Orange outfit, white scarf and chest symbol, yellow armbands and boots [Guy color scheme] *Light purple outfit without scarf [Arcade Strider] (DLC - New Age of Heroes Costume Pack) Firebrand *Blue skin with brown wings, red eyes, and silver gauntlets [Capcom Logo color scheme] *Yellow skin with grey wings and silver gauntlets *Black skin with red wings, and gold gauntlets [Blackheart color scheme} *Dark grey skin, wings and mouth, stone grey gauntlets [Living gargoyle statue colour scheme] *Green skin with purple wings, gauntlets, and nails [Green Goblin color scheme] Nemesis *Dark brown skin with blood red outfit and rocket launcher [Executioner Majini color scheme] *Dark brown skin with dark green outfit and black rocket launcher [Man-Thing color scheme] *Lightblue skin with dark blue outfit and rocket launcher [Police Zombie color scheme] *Feint pink skin and outfit with dark violet-red rocket launcher [Raw Meat] *Pure white skin and outfit with black rocket launcher [Resident Evil: Umbrella Chronicles T.A.L.O.S color scheme] Vergil *Black trench coat with white on inside, white shirt, black pants and brown boots [Vergil's concept artwork] *Dark blue trench coat with red on inside, red shirt, dark blue pants and brown boots [Nero color scheme] *Red trench coat with pink on inside, red shirt, red pants and red boots [Devil May Cry 3 Special Edition Vergil alternate color scheme. Nicknamed "Vante" in fan circles] *White trench coat with red on inside, dark blue shirt, black pants and black boots [Rival Schools: United by Fate's Kyosuke color scheme] *Blue trench coat with yellow on inside, red shirt, blue pants and brown boots [Demitri Maximoff color scheme] Phoenix Wright Frank West Morrigan-620x.jpg Felicia-noscale.jpg Hsien--article image.jpg Chunli-noscale.jpg Chris-noscale.jpg Arthur-noscale.jpg Zero-noscale.jpg Ryu-noscale.jpg JillRed.jpg JillGreen.jpg JillBlack.jpg colors1.JPG Fire.JPG Nemesis.JPG colors7.JPG colors9.JPG colors3.jpg colors11.jpg colors12.jpg Colors15.jpg colors17.jpg colors20.JPG colors22.JPG colors23.jpg colors26.jpg DLC costume packs Marvel-VS-Capcom-3-DLC-Costumes-Marvel.jpg|DLC Pack #1- Marvel's Big Three Marvel-VS-Capcom-3-DLC-Costumes-Capcom.jpg|DLC Pack #1- Capcom's Big Three altcolors1.JPG|New Age of Heroes pack altcolors2.JPG|Villains pack altcolors3.JPG|Femme Fatales pack Removed Colors To make space for new alternate outfits, or perhaps to turn these into DLC costumes, certain character color schemes were removed during the transfer to Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. oldcolors1.jpg|Classic Dormammu look oldcolors2.jpg|Thor Girl oldcolors3.jpg oldcolors4.jpg|UDON comic oldcolors5.jpg|X-Treme X-Men in Tokyo oldcolors6.jpg|X-Treme X-Men oldcolors7.jpg|Gloria oldcolors8.jpg|Vergil oldcolors9.jpg|Servbot oldcolors10.jpg|Frightful Four Lyra oldcolors11.jpg|MvC2 Alt Category:MvC3